A Long Time Coming
by princessxoamber
Summary: Bella's been crushing on Embry, Embry's been avoiding Bella. A plan, a bonfire and possibly some clothes coming off! EmbryxBella


A Long Time Coming

**Embry POV**

It was just supposed to be a bonfire. We'd had thousands of them over the years and nothing exciting ever happened, and I stress, ever. Never. This time, I was late. I'd been working on a side project of sorts, something for myself for once. I was always doing things for everyone else and it was time I got around to taking care of myself.

So I was late and when I arrived, I saw HER with Leah, dancing around the bonfire, a beer pressed to her lips as she sang along with the radio. There was a time when she cringed if she heard music playing. There was a time when she wouldn't even smile, let alone laugh. Hell, Leah was the same way but they seemed to bond over that, especially now that they were step-siblings. This night seemed different. I could feel it in my bones, in my heart for some reason.

As I watched, I felt my best friend, Jake, tap my bicep and hand me a beer. He laughed at the girls' antics and leaned in to whisper, "It's great to see her like that isn't it?" He was sad that their relationship hadn't progressed any further than the best of friends but he would rather have her here, with us, in any capacity than with those bloodsuckers the Cullens. Believe me, they still tried to, well in Jake's words, steal her away with promises of immortality and never ending fortunes, but Bella Swan made the choice to stay in Forks. Well, mostly she was in La Push but still, she stayed mortal and alive. That had to count for something.

I tried not to interfere when it came to Jake and Bella. He was in love with her but hadn't imprinted on her, so she refused to even entertain any sort of romantic relationship with him. Jake wasn't as persistent as Cullen, but he still watched out for Bella when she tried to date.

"Bells, come on! Say hey to Bry, he's finally here!" Jake's booming laugh rang out across the fire and Bella looked over at me, crooked a finger and gave me a smile.

Handing my beer to Jake I shrugged, "Duty calls."

Jake laughed and I made my way over to Bella and Leah, swaying with the music. When the girls got together, they were a blast, or so I saw through the pack mind. I was still standoffish with Bella. Ever since I met Bella that first time in Jake's garage, I'll admit, I had a small crush. So when the wolf secret came out, I never really looked at Bella. I refused to do it. Refused. I had to hold out hope, in secret, for my crush on Bella. One by one, my brothers looked into her eyes and none of them imprinted on her but I felt, as did some of the other's, that Bella was meant to be part of this pack in one way or another.

Placing on my hands on Bella's small waist, I moved with the music and she moved impossibly closer to me and I hear Leah's voice whisper, "Yo chicken shit, look at her. Really look, or I'll kick your ass."

I scoffed and looked to see Leah make her way over to Jake. He slung his arm over her shoulder and she laughed as he whispered in her ear.

"You've been avoiding me, Embry Call and I don't like it." Bella's small voice whispered, her lips so close to my bare chest. I let out a groan and bit my lip to hide it, although everyone already heard it.

"I have not." I tried with no avail to protest. I could practically feel Bella's raised eyebrow in question and I let out a sigh. "Look, Bells," I used the nickname Jake and Charlie used for her, "I haven't been meaning to avoid you, I promise."

Looking around the bonfire, I could see all eyes were on us and I hated it. I knew Bella did as well and I wanted, no needed, to get her way from everyone else before we had this conversation. With one glance at Jake, I knew he wouldn't let me walk away from here with Bella. It would make it worse. I stopped dancing with her, placed my hand under her chin to lift her eyes to mine. Before they could, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is the moment that changes everything, Bella. There's no going back." I shakily whispered to her.

Then, to my utter surprise, she placed a kiss to the underside of my chin and whispered back, "I think we've waited long enough, Embry. Go big or go home." She laughed and I could tell she was as nervous as I was.

"On three?" I was still trying to prolong this, for whatever reason, and she just laughed.

"Open your eyes, Call." She practically demanded and I did. My eyes met with the richest browns and I was lost, unable to be found for what felt like forever.

There were wolf-whistles and cat calls from around the fire but I couldn't move. Bella hadn't said anything and neither did I. I was too lost in the feeling of her in my arms, knowing she was finally mine. My imprint.

Risking a glance at Jake, I saw him give me a reassuring nod and he raised his beer in toast, "To Embry and Bella!"

"Let's get out of here," Bella whispered and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the fire and toward my house.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I couldn't believe this happened. To me! If you would have asked me five years ago where I'd be right now. My answer would have been, hunting with Edward. My plan was to become a vampire and live forever with the Cullens. Then it all changed. I knew I couldn't live that life anymore.

I went to college, got my teaching degree and came back to Forks. Forks was where my heart was, Forks was where my family was. Forks was home.

Jake had been my sun, my lifeline. Without him I would have been lost in grief and sadness. Without Jake, I would have been a Cullen. Edward or not. Jake had shown the light that came with life. He gave me experiences I never would have had as a Cullen.

Sadly, Jake was a little in love with me. Why? I had no idea. And sadly for him, I was more attracted to his quiet partner in crime. Embry Call. I'd had my eye on him since I came out of my Cullen-daze.

If Jake ever noticed, he didn't say anything. He encouraged me to date guys in college, there were a few, but not many. I felt like Embry hated me. Like it was my fault that he became a wolf and sometimes I agreed with that sentiment. If Victoria wasn't hunting me, maybe Embry wouldn't have changed. Maybe it would have just been Sam, Paul and Jared. Embry phasing, also brought up his parentage, which he hated to speak of. There were many speculations as to who actually did the deed and got Tiffany Call pregnant but as of yet, no one had manned up and claimed their son. It was sad.

While Jake was my sun, Leah was my moon. She let me vent, cry and we'd gotten drunk on many occasions. That's actually where I finally admitted my crush on Embry. A little too much of Old Quil's stash of Rez Shine and I was chatty as could be. Leah later informed me that I sang like a canary.

Many a nights, Leah accompanied me on dates I didn't want to go on. Where Jake encouraged me to date, Leah encouraged me to be strong and not do what other people expected of me. So I became what she called a heart-breaker and others called an Ice Queen. I didn't put out and if I didn't enjoy my date, I wasn't afraid to let that be known.

Sadly, I couldn't connect on the level I felt I had with Embry. I broke down and told Leah this after a night of grading freshman English papers and a carton of Moose Track ice cream. I asked, and practically begged, her to tell me what she saw when she patrolled with Embry. Did he think of me? Did he mention me to her, ever? She wasn't particularly chatty about him but came up with a plan. The plan that stood out against all plans. The only downfall, I had to admit to Jake how I felt about Embry.

Friday afternoon, I showed up at Billy and Jake's house with pie as well as groceries for dinner. I may have been buttering Jake up to break his heart but we'd established a long time ago that we would never happen. Not as a couple. We had the understanding that any guy I fell for, would have to meet Jake's approval just like any girl he went out with, needed to meet mine. We were best friends and nothing was going to stop that.

So, when Jake came in from working at the garage, I was already chopping up the fixings for a salad, had steaks marinating to be put on the grill as well as twice baked potatoes ready to go in for the second time.

"Bells, what's all this about?" Jake leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, freshly showered.

"Can't I just come by and make two of my favorite people dinner? You know, since I don't get to make dinner for Charlie anymore." I tried to play it off. Using the excuse that Charlie was married and living with Sue, therefore she cooked for him now.

With a sigh, Jake responded, "Come on Bells, you know you can tell me."

"I...I.." I stuttered and tried to speak but couldn't get the words out.

"Bells…" Jake sighed again and sat at the table watching as I busied myself around the kitchen.

"Just, listen to me before you freak out." I began, "I like this guy, like really like him and Leah has this plan to tell him or get him to admit he feels the same way, or so she suspects." I turned to look at Jake over my shoulder and noticed his face was void of any emotion as he listened to me. "But Leah refused to help me unless I came clean with you first. I had to tell you who it was and make sure you didn't think I was making a gigantic mistake."

There was a pregnant pause. An awkward silence where Jake just looked at me and I fidgeted with apron I'd placed around my waist to keep from making a mess all over my jeans.

"Say something." My lip was wobbling and I was on the verge of tears. Jake was never silent with me. He always had an opinion, usually a good one.

"Who is it?" Jake's voice was raspy and I felt a stabbing in my heart.

"Embry," I was barely able to whisper.

Jake stood and made his way in front of me, his head cocked to the side as he observed me. "Embry? Embry Call? My pack brother, my best friend?"

I nodded my head unable to say anything else. With that Jake left the house. I made to follow him but his raised hand kept me in place. I'd seen this happen on occasion. Jake had needed to phase and didn't want to hurt me. I continued to cook and Billy joined before too long. When I pulled the potatoes from the oven and began setting the table, Jacob came in through the back door. He kissed my forehead and took his place at the table.

Once everything was set out the men dug in, I took my small portion and left them to the rest. I had to let out a small laugh. It took hours to create a meal this size and it was gone within minutes.

"So Dad, Bells here has a little crush on Embry," Jake snorted through his bites, which was more like shoveling food into his mouth.

Billy looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrugged my shoulders. This was Jake's way of accepting what I'd told him and I breathed an easy sigh of relief. After cleaning up at the Black's, I'd headed home to Forks and called Leah to let her know that the plan was no in action.

That lead us to tonight. A bonfire, for absolutely no reason. It was perfect. There was no suspicion, no one but Leah, Jake and I knew of what the motive was.

At first, I was worried. Embry hadn't shown up after an hour and a half. I was ready to gave up and started drinking. I was dancing around the fire with Leah and I'll admit I was a little tipsy. I'd been waiting for this moment for too damn long so I was nervous and excited. When Jake announced his arrival, Leah gave me a nod of reassurance. Silently, she was telling me I could do this.

I crooked a finger in Embry's direction and he joined me. That's when everything changed. It was more than I could have asked for. I only wanted Embry to take me on a date, maybe make out in the back of my truck but this.

Standing my ground, I challenged him and our eyes met. That's all it took. Everything changed and I'll admit, I really couldn't complain about it.

**Embry POV**

Bella's hand in mine felt right. She pulled me from the fire and toward my house and I couldn't help but grin. After all these years of being wolfed-out, I never thought I'd imprint. Now here I was with my best friend's girl, pulling me, alright I was letting her tiny self pull me, toward my house.

She climbed up the porch and backed up against my front door. I stalked after her and placed my hands on the door above her head, effectively creating a cage to enclose her in. I lowered my mouth to her lips and felt her teeth pulling on my bottom lip.

"I thought we were going to talk?" I whispered between kisses. My hips were grinding into hers without my permission and I couldn't stop kissing her.

"Talk later," Bella half whispered, half moaned.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist. My hands dropped from the door and gripped her bare thighs. How had I not realized she was wearing such a tiny skirt? I let out a growl and tried to open the door without taking my lips away from hers.

"Bella…." I growled as she climbed down my body. Her back was to me and she pushed the door open. Once inside, she turned to face me, lifting her shirt over her head and threw it at me.

Licking my lips, I kicked off my shoes by the door and reached for the button on my shorts at the same time as her skirt fell to her ankles. There she stood in just her bra and panties, grey with black spots. She planned this!

My eyebrows rose in her direction conspiratorially. Bella gave an innocent shrug and ran at me. I caught her easily and walked toward my bedroom all the while receiving kisses from Bella on my neck, my shoulders, anywhere she could reach.

I dropped her on my bed and admired the beauty in front of me. I didn't know where to start. She reached for me and I happily obliged.

When my lips were a whisper away from hers, I maneuvered to remove her panties. I was silently thanking the pack mind for me having some game when it came to girls. Otherwise I'd be clueless. I wasn't a virgin and I knew Bella wasn't either. She hadn't told anyone who she'd lost it to though.

Pushing on my chest, she reached behind her unclasped her bra, leaving her completely naked in front of me.

We were even. I never wore anything under my shorts. It was pointless.

"You're mine…" I whispered, placing a soft kiss to Bella's neck, my hand palming her breast.

She whispered my name and her hips bucked upward against mine. The brief friction caused me to hiss out a moan. Placing a hand on her hip, I pulled her closer.

"Look at me," I spoke quietly, my voice stronger than I'd ever heard it. I was hungry for her. I needed her now.

She obliged, her eyes met mine and it was just like the moment we'd imprinted. I slid between her legs, she was tense and I was shaking. I tested the waters, the tip of my cock pressing between her lips, her head lolled back with a moan, so I pushed further, until I became fully seated within her.

"I'm yours now.." She whimpered and wrapped her arms around my back. We found a solid rhythm that pleased us both, her nails scraped down my back and I was growling in pleasure each time her nails went any deeper.

We spent the night wrapped around each other. I'd never tire of hearing Bella scream my name for all of La Push to hear. I took her in ways I didn't even know were possible. We christened my house thoroughly and if anyone came by, the scent of Bella, sex and me would attack their senses.

When the sun was coming up, Bella sat between my legs on the front porch, wrapped solely in a quilt, leaned back against my chest.

"Embry…" She whispered, "I don't want this night to end."

"It doesn't have to," I responded. "You know we're imprinted right? This is it. It's us. Now and forever."

"Forever," she laughed, "I like the aspect of forever with you more than I did with the Cullens."

"You want to meet Jake and Leah for breakfast?" I asked gently.

Bella nodded and got up to retrieve her clothes and I slowly followed her to do the same. Before long, we'd made our way to Sue's to find Leah and Jake already sitting down at the table eating. When we arrived a small round of applause rang out through the house.

"It was a long time coming, Bells. Long time." Leah laughed and we took our place at the table, allowing Sue to spoil us with breakfast. I reached under the table and grabbed Bella's hand in mine. We had plenty of time for things like this, to do everything, and I couldn't wait to get started on our version of forever.

**A/N: I know I've been gone forever but I finally had a plot bunny attack me and make me sit down and write. I'm hoping this will be the gateway for me to get back to my other stories.**

**It's NOT Beta'd. So a rough copy. Just something to get the creative juices flowing again.**

**If you had to choose, which story would you want updated first? Dream Catcher, My Love is Yours, or Surrounded by Your Embrace?**


End file.
